


Talk to Me

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, someone's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine was a bad idea, Tim was sure. But a business dinner left him bored- and finding out that his boyfriend had wanted to make an impromptu visit left him <i>frustrated</i>. Frustrated, and a little desperate and reckless. Maybe wine was a <i>very</i> bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

Tim felt light, his wine glass clutched in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure which number it was- second- no, no, _third_ , but he didn’t really care. He was feeling good and that was making this dinner go so much better.

He was sitting next to Damian, Bruce on the teen’s other side, listening to their latest business partners discuss some rather _boring_ story he had stopped following about five words in. They’d been here way too long- at this point, they were just existing, talking, wasting time with more wine.

At least, that was what Tim was doing.

He bit back a sigh, setting his glass down and sliding his phone free from his pocket. He glanced down at it, resting it on his thigh, had a message from Kon, nearly twenty minutes ago.

_Still at the thing?_

Tim managed out a _yeah_ before sending it and glancing back up, trying not to appear rude. Bruce didn’t seem to notice his little lapse in attention- and if Damian had, he had no interest in showing it. He looked _openly_ bored at this point, and didn’t even have the luxury of getting a little drunk, like Tim did. He was still too young. He’d downed a glass of wine over dinner, but Bruce had covered his glass when he’d tried to have it refilled.

Tim felt a gentle vibration against his thigh, glanced back down. _Sucks babe. I miss you. Wanted to fly over to surprise you tonight._

Tim inwardly groaned. He’d been back in Gotham for over a week now, and he hadn’t seen Kon the entire time. He’d been sorely tempted to bring his boyfriend home with him- but the Titans needed him around. Cassie was away- with _Kara_ Tim knew, but he kept that bit to himself and from the rest of the team- and with Tim being gone too, it was too much to take Kon with him. At least for the whole trip.

One night though, the team could manage.

He sucked on his tongue, cursing Bruce for making him sit through this whole damn dinner. He’d gotten so _used_ to having Kon around that it felt weird to sleep alone- felt weird to go this long without getting his hands on someone. He was _beyond_ pent up and frustrated, and the fact that he was stuck listening to some story about this guy- whatever-his-name-is, Tim has forgotten already- and his, what, _third_ wife?

He gritted his teeth, before shoving is phone back into his pocket. He took a healthy sip of his wine, before pushing his chair back. The motion had Damian glancing over at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, but TIm ignored it.

“Excuse me for a moment,” he offered, flashing a well practiced smile. He was good at this, playing the part of the rich kid with a hand in one of the world’s leading companies- he was good at being a _Wayne_ , and no one seemed to bat much of an eye as he turned, heading away from the large table and weaving around other ones, around the restaurant's staff.

He let himself into a lavish entry hallway- and okay, this restaurant was nice, maybe he’d have to take down the name, might be nice to dress Kon up and come out like an actual _couple_ \- before he turned, heading for the bathrooms. He let himself in, heaving a sigh when he was greeted by crisp lights and _silence_.

He pulled his phone back out- had another message from his boyfriend. _I miss you a lot. Definitely could go for a couple rounds too._

Fucking _hell_ , Tim was missing out on what was _always_ mind blowing sex because middle aged men couldn’t _shut the fuck up_ for five goddamn minutes.

He was a little more than annoyed at this point.

He leaned against the dark granite of the sink counter, typing out a _Don’t tease me like this, I’ve been pent up since my first night here_ , and sent it off. He set his phone down, reaching up to rub his hands up along his face, back into his long hair. His cheeks were hot, and it was the wine he knew- but even the idea of Kon was enough to get his blood flowing, his skin heating up to the touch. He knew he flushed whenever he was excited- he partially hated it, because it felt so out of his control, and he _lived_ for the control sex gave him.

But Kon liked it, he knew. Liked the way the color carried down his neck, how warm his skin got- Tim was always _cold_ otherwise, and Kon was always sure to point out that was how he _knew_ Tim was really turned on- when he wasn’t an icebox.

Tim had smacked him a couple times for that. _Playfully_.

Tim shifted, felt a little confined in his clothing. Just the idea that Kon _could_ have flown into his window like they were trying to be sneaky teenagers all over again had his cock stirring, and the influx of wine in his system only made it so much easier for him to fall into it. To think about being on his hands and knees while Kon drove into him, stretched his body like no one ever had, hit every nerve inside him while those big hands clutched at Tim’s hips- while he fucked him exactly like he knew Tim liked, while he waited for Tim to give him any sort of command, ready to jump on whatever his boyfriend wanted-

Tim groaned, reaching down without thought and palming himself. He squeezed, felt his cock swelling more, before he realized what he was doing and jerked his hand back. He forced himself to grasp the counter behind him, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose.

“Dammit Drake,” he mumbled, “Pull yourself together.” He reached over blindly for his phone, unlocking it again.

_Yeah? I’d love for you to let that frustration out._

Tim whined, wanting to smack his head against the wall. He was too tipsy for this- he _refused_ to think he was drunk, even if he knew wine went right to his head and really, if he hadn’t actually eaten he probably would be a bit of a mess at this point. He sucked at his tongue, reached down with his free hand and palmed himself-

And oh fucking _hell_ , this was going too far. But he was popping open the button of his slacks before he could really comprehend that it was- pulling the zipper down and untucking his shirt. He palmed himself through his underwear, gave his cock a squeeze, before he tugged the waistband of his underwear down, let it spring free as they rested snugly at the base. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroked up once just to get a moment of sweet friction, before opening his camera on his phone. He held it out, snapped a picture, and- content with the fact that it showed his shirt somewhat shoved up as well, that he could see his jaw, the part to his pink lips and the color rising in his cheeks and neck- sent it to Kon simply with _look what you did_.

He kept his phone clutched in his hand, reaching down to wrap his hand around himself again. He stroked slowly, biting at his lip- and he should be alarmed, he was in _public_ and at any point someone could walk right in and catch him-

He didn’t even feel like he cared, at all, in that moment. He could blame the wine- and not his own hyper active sex drive and the fact that the mere _thought_ of his boyfriend drove him up the damn wall.

His phone vibrated, once, twice, three times- and Tim unlocked it, grinned to himself.

_Babe_.

_BABE_.

_Fuck, wish I could just be on my knees for you right now_.

Tim felt himself trembling, tried to type out a message and gave up, choosing instead to hit the _call_ option right next to Kon’s name. The phone barely rang twice before Kon answered, “Tim, babe-”

“ _Talk to me_.” Tim nearly whined it out, could barely contain himself, as he squeezed the base of his cock.

Kon sucked in a sharp breath. “Fucking hell Tim, I thought you were still out-”

“I am,” he managed, stroking slowly. “I’m- I’m in the bathroom.”

That earned him a chuckle, the kind that rumbled up from Kon’s chest. “Are you drunk?”

“ _Tipsy_ ,” Tim corrected, his voice going husky. “And that’s not the point. I-” he broke off, moaned, and it was obscene and had Kon groaning, “I _miss_ you and I feel like I’m on fire and please for the love of god Kon just _please_ talk to me-” he ran out of breath, inhaling sharply at the end.

“Yeah,” Kon breathed, and Tim could hear a little rustling, “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Timmy. You know its always whatever you say.” Tim nodded, sucking on his lip as his hand moved, rocking his hips gently. “I was serious though, wish it was my mouth, not your hand.”

Tim moaned again, swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering up the precum nearly dripping out now and pulling it down along his shaft.

“How wet are you?” Kon asked, and Tim’s eyes rolled, his breathing coming heavier.

“So wet,” he panted- knew Kon liked the copious amount of precum his body could produce. He twisted his fist just under the head, groaning. “Know what I want?”

He got a very breathy “tell me” and knew Kon had to have his own cock in his hand. Tim grinned, lazy and filthy, letting his head fall back.

“You over me, sucking me off while your cock is damn near down my throat.” He licked his lips, heard Kon curse, and didn’t fight the way his hips jerked up to meet his own hand. “Could get my hands on your ass while you’re fucking my mouth _raw_ babe.” Kon growled, and it had Tim shivering as he bit at his lip, stroking faster, his belly starting to go tight.

“Fuck, next time I see you,” Kon managed- and his breathing was coming in heavy pants. Tim took a rather sordid joy in knowing just how fast he could work his boyfriend up and off. “We can. We can do whatever you want, just _god_ let me touch you.”

Tim groaned, stroking faster, losing his rhythm as he fucked into his fist. His hair was falling into his face, against his hot cheeks, and he could barely see straight, felt his fingers shaking as they clutched tightly at his phone. “Always,” he whined, “you can- can always touch me.” He swallowed thickly, felt his belly going tight, to the kind of knots that were almost painful and just made him want to scream. “Kon, I’m-”

“Close?” It was so breathy Tim almost missed the word entirely. “I know. Swear I can hear your pulse through the phone.” Tim smiled at that, letting his eyes go half lidded. “Just don’t scream for me babe- as badly as I wanna hear it.”

Tim bit at his lip, nodding even though he knew Kon couldn’t see him. His boyfriend didn’t offer any words after that, just small curses and breathy groans- and that was all Tim really needed. He felt his cock pulsing, and didn’t fight it, let his orgasm build from the base of his spine, tipped his head back and bit his lip harder, a muffled groan escaping as his hips jerked up. He came over his knuckles, felt it sliding between his fingers, and released his lip, panting as he rode the waves until his body was calming.

He’d never know exactly what it was- the repressed groan or the breathy pants after _or simply the knowledge that he’d come_ \- that set Kon off, but he heard his boyfriend groaning _so loud_ into his ear, and knew he was gone too.

Tim tried to regain his breathing, heard Kon panting in his ear- and then Kon _laughing_. Tim grinned over that.

“So that happened,” Kon offered, as Tim lifted his hand, turned it in the light.

“You sound like we’ve never had phone sex before,” Tim offered, cradling his phone against his shoulder as he reached down with his other hand, managing to tuck himself away.

“Well, never with you in _public_. Better clean up before someone finds you.”

“Pfft, I’m _fine_.” Tim kept the phone cradled to his shoulder, turning on the sink and washing his hands. He felt a little fuzzy, always did after an orgasm- and coupled with the wine still in his system, and he was pretty sure he needed to sit down before he _fell down_. Still, he didn’t need to let anyone know that.

He grabbed a paper towel, drying his hands off and tossing it, before he reached down, adjusting his shirt and managing to close his pants. He opened his mouth to say something as he did, but heard the door opening, and suddenly he was slamming his phone down on the counter, trying to look nonchalant as he pulled his hands up, pretended to be examining his hair in the mirrors.

“-tt- I was beginning to think you may have gone and died somewhere, Drake.” Tim glanced up, caught sight of Damian in the mirror, folding his arms and studying him. He turned, and the teen took about two seconds to glance over him, before his eyes darted to the phone on the counter. “Tell your little clone you have to go, before father actually suspects something.”

Tim felt his cheeks flushing a little more- and could hear Kon laughing, through the speaker. He picked his phone back up. “Babe, I’m gonna have to go-”

“I know, _I know_. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Tim glanced at the screen, ending the call, before sliding his phone into his pocket. Damian was studying him with this amused smile.

“What?”

The teen only shook his head, sliding in closer and reaching up to adjust Tim’s tie. “You are lucky it was _me_ , and not anyone else.”

Tim sighed. He didn’t even bother to pretend to _think_ Damian didn’t know what had happened. He didn’t need to belittle the kid like that- they’d been getting better, getting along more lately. Tim figured maybe Damian had finally outgrown his childhood stubbornness-

Well, maybe a _little_ , anyway.

“Did they notice I was gone?” Damian shook his head, pulling his hands back and giving Tim a quick once over, before seeming to think he was put together enough.

“No. But you missed a _lovely_ story about the… _night workers_ of Paris.” Tim snorted over that, reaching up to cover his mouth as he laughed. Damian huffed. “I envy your current state- I wish _I_ could have found it funny.”

“Take my wine glass when we get back,” Tim offered, turning as they walked for the bathroom door. “I really don’t think I need anymore. And Bruce won’t call you out on it, in front of everyone. Just give you that frown.”

Damian elbowed Tim as he imitated it, to a startling accuracy, and Tim laughed, pausing at the door.

“Oh god you’re too good at that,” he offered. And then, “Thanks for uh… covering for me.”

Damian shrugged a shoulder. “You will do the same for me, someday,” he offered, pushing at the door and heading into the hallway.

Tim remained, for a moment- mulling that over in his head. And sure, he _would_ , but who the hell would the kid have enough interest in that he might need Tim as a _distraction_.

He shook his head, deciding not to bother thinking about it. If he did, he might have to recant his offer of his glass to Damian- and he was pretty sure the last thing he needed in that moment was more wine. His body was still humming from his orgasm, and really, he just oped this dinner would be over soon.

Maybe he could still salvage the night a bit, and Kon _could_ still make a little impromptu flight out, to see him. Just to _properly_ finish what they had started.


End file.
